The Geo Team Movie 2/Trailer transcripts
The following is a compilation of transcripts for the trailers of the 2013 sequel to The Geo Team Movie, The Geo Team Movie 2. Teaser Trailer 1 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows black screen) (Shows Universal Pictures 100th Anniversary logo) (Shows 2BIG3k logo) (Shows Dick, Barbara, Frankie Foster, Bart Simpson, Gru, Edith and Agnes come up to a center) Edith: Look! Dick: (looking at the camera) It's coming... It's coming! (Dick, Barbara, Frankie Foster, Bart Simpson, Gru, Edith and Agnes getting excited, The Geo Team Movie logo coming down) Agnes: Wow... (A "2" brings down and everyone cheers) (Geo Guy appears in a black background) Geo Guy: Hi, guys! It's good to be back! (Green Bob appears) Green Bob: Hello! Geo Guy: Wait, wait, wait. Stop the film. Is he in this due? Green Bob: Excuse me, Geo Guy, What would The Geo Team Movie 2 be without me? Geo Guy: A good movie. (Shows the logo) Text: COMING 2013 IN 3D (Shows release date, Universal logo, 2BIG3k logo, Glass Ball logo, and copyright) (Fades into black) Teaser Trailer 2 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows 2BIG3K logo) (Fades to the Cookie Monster's lair) Cookie Monster: That Geo Team... Why would they do such thing as to... (Shows the Geo Team fighting Gree Guy T-1000) Cookie Monster: As to... kill one of me friends, Gree Guy T-1000? (sighs) (Shows Gree Guy T-1000 melted and burned in the lava) Cookie Monster: Me wish, me wish, me had a plan to stop the Geo Team once and for all... (Cookie Monster comes up with a plan and has a light bulb on top of his head.) Cookie Monster: Aha! Me know exactly what to do. (Cookie Monster makes a plan map.) Cookie Monster: OK. The plan is... Me will kidnap someone named... (Cookie Monster turns on his screen which shows Frankie Foster.) Cookie Monster: Ah... Frankie Foster. Then, Me, Cookie Monster, will rule Geoville and the Geo universe once and eat cookies and for all! (manically evil laugh) (Evil laugh echoing when the logo fades in) Announcer: The Geo Team Movie 2. TEXT: COMING SOON TO THEATERS IN 3D Announcer: Coming soon to theaters in 3-D. (Shows release date, Universal logo, 2BIG3K logo, Glass Ball logo, and copyright) Cookie Monster: (off-screen) Hey, what about me? Announcer: You can be the main villain of the second Geo Team movie. (Cuts to Sesame Street with Cookie Monster) Cookie Monster: Oh, okay, thanks! Announcer: And now, fade to black! (Fades into black) Teaser Trailer 3 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows Universal logo) (Shows 2BIG3K logo) (Shows Glass Ball logo) TEXT: FROM THE CREATORS OF GEOSHEA THEFT AUTO Announcer: From the creators of Geoshea Theft Auto. (Shows The Geo Team House) (Cuts to Geo Guy watching Dick playing a video game in the living room) Dick: Die! Die you dirty creature! I'll beat you! (Shows Nightwing fighting the enemies on the TV screen) Text on the TV screen: FINAL BOSS! Dick: Uh-oh, final boss! (Shows Nightwing fighting a beast on the TV screen) Nightwing: Take that, you beast! (The beast destroyed Nightwing) Text: GAME OVER! Dick: Man, I got beaten again! Text: THE WORLD IS UNDER ATTACK Announcer: The world is under attack! Dick: Look! I see you in the game, Geo Guy! You made this game, did you? Geo Guy: Well, yes. I did. Dick: (screams) Aah! (furious) HOLY CRAP!!! I'm sick of this game! Text: COOKIE MONSTER HAS HIS REVENGE Announcer: Cookie Monster has his revenge to take over the world. Dick: (angry) Geo Guy, return it to the store, 'kay? Geo Guy: (shocked) Okay, don't freak me out! (Geo Guy went outside of the house and return the video game to the store anyways) Geo Guy: Sheesh! (closes the door) Dick: And shush-- with-- the-- (shouting) SHEEEEEEEEEEEESH! (Fades to black) (Shows the movie logo) Announcer: The Geo Team Movie 2. (Shows release date, Universal logo, 2BIG3K logo, Glass Ball logo, and copyright) Announcer: Coming This January. Theatrical Trailer 1 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows black screen) (Shows Universal 100th Anniversary logo with Geo Guy and Homer Simpson on it) Geo Guy: Hey, Homer. Are you floating? Homer Simpson: D'oh! (Fades to black) Text: 12 YEARS AGO Announcer: 12 years ago... (Shows Gree Guy T-1000 falling and getting burned in lava) Announcer: The Geo Team had saved the day in their first motion picture... (Shows black screen) Announcer: But now, a blue monster who eats cookies will put a stop to that. (Shows Cookie Monster) Cookie Monster: COOOOOOOKIEEES! (Shows Glass Ball Productions logo) (Shows 2BIG3K logo) Announcer: It all started off with the TV series, The Geo Team. (Shows clips from Geo Team episodes) Announcer: Then, it began with the Geo Team's first full-length animated feature. (Shows clips from the previous movie) Announcer: But now, the legacy of the Geo Team continues with the greatest story... (Shows Sineus Dire's claw rising from the lava) Announcer: The greatest story ever told, once again! (Shows The Geo Team with Geo Guy talking) Geo Guy: That's right, we're here to save the world once again! TEXT: THIS JANUARY Announcer: This January. (Cookie Monster and Frankie Foster on a TV screen) Frankie Foster: Help! (Shows Geo Guy's face) Geo Guy: Cookie Monster! TEXT: IT'S TIME TO TAKE REVENGE Announcer: It's time to take revenge on Cookie Monster from taking over the world. (Elmo with all of the Elmo Clones) Elmo: Elmo's gonna get you, Geo Guy! Geo Guy: (angry) Not today, Elmo! Not today! Elmo: (shocked) How dare you? (angry) That's it, you will die! Geo Guy: Make me! (The Geo Team and Elmo's army charge into each other) (explosion background) (Shows the film logo) Announcer: The Geo Team Movie 2. TEXT: JANUARY 18 IN 3D (Shows Real-D 3D logo, IMAX 3D logo, and copyright) Announcer: See it in 3D. (Shows release date, Universal logo, 2BIG3K logo, Glass Ball logo, and copyright) Announcer: Coming January 2013. (Fades to black) Theatrical Trailer 2 (Shows MPAA PG green screen) (Shows black screen) (Shows Universal Pictures 100th Anniversary logo) (Shows Glass Ball Productions logo) (Shows 2BIG3K logo with Cookie Monster) Cookie Monster: Me will destroy this logo. (Cookie Monster eats the 2BIG3K Animation logo like a cookie.) (White flash of lightning storm) (Shows outside of Cookie Monster's lair) Announcer: This January... (Zooms in slowly to Cookie Monster's door) Announcer: The greatest hero... from the greatest story... in the greatest movie... will save the Geo universe from the evilest villain yet... (Shows Cookie Monster break out through his door) Announcer: Cookie Monster. Cookie Monster: Me eat cookies! (quietly) After me rule the Geo universe, of course. Text: ONLY ON JANUARY 18 Announcer: Only on January 18th... Geo Guy: Cookie Monster has just captured Frankie Foster! We have to stop him. (shocked) Before it's too late! Text: THE WORLD IS IN DANGER Announcer: The world is in danger. (Shows Elmo and the Elmo clones) Elmo: Elmo's gonna get you, Geo Guy! Text: THEY HAVE TO STOP COOKIE MONSTER Announcer: They have to stop Cookie Monster from taking over the Geo Universe. (Shows clips from the movie) Announcer: Before it's too late! Cookie Monster: Me will destroy Geo Guy and kill him, and me will send Geo Guy to hell. (evil laugh) Geo Guy: (off-screen) Not so fast! (The camera pans to the Geo Team) Cookie Monster: (off-screen) Oh my god, it's the Geo Team. Geo Guy: That's right, and it's time to put an end of your evil schemes. (Shows the film logo) Announcer: The Geo Team Movie 2. Crash Bandicoot: This evil monster was so stupid, stupid, stuid, stupid, stupid, stupid! Geo Guy: Now who's being stupid? Green Bob: We're not stupid. Cookie Monster is extremely stupid! (Shows release date, Universal logo, 2BIG3K logo, MPAA PG rating, and copyright) Announcer: Coming this holiday season only in theaters. Geo Guy: (off-screen) See you later in the big screen! Announcer: Coming only to theaters, January 18, 2013. Rated PG. (Fades to black) Theatrical Trailer 3 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows black screen) (Shows Universal 100th Anniversary logo) (Shows Glass Ball Productions logo) (Shows 2BIG3K logo with Cookie Monster) Cookie Monster: Me will destroy this logo. (Cookie Monster eats the 2BIG3K Animation logo like a cookie.) (White flash of lightning storm) Announcer: This January... (Shows a zoom-in on the lava where Gree Guy T-1000 got burned) Announcer: The legacy of the Geo Team continues with the greatest story... (Shows Sineus Dire's claw rising from the lava) Announcer: Ever told, once again! (Shows The Geo Team with Geo Guy talking) Geo Guy: That's right, we're here to save the world once again! TEXT: THIS TIME Announcer: This time... (Cookie Monster and Frankie Foster on a TV screen) Frankie Foster: Help! (Shows Geo Guy's face) Geo Guy: Cookie Monster! Cookie Monster: Me kidnaped Frankie Foster, Geo Team! TEXT: IT'S TIME TO TAKE REVENGE Announcer: It's time to take revenge on Cookie Monster from taking over the world. Green Bob: We need a plan, and we need it fast! (explosion background) Text: FROM THE CREATORS OF GEOSHEA THEFT AUTO AND THE GEO TEAM Announcer: From the creators of Geoshea Theft Auto, and The Geo Team. Geo Guy: Cookie Monster has just captured Frankie Foster! We have to stop him. Text: THE WORLD IS IN DANGER Announcer: The world is in danger. (Shows Elmo and the Elmo clones) Elmo: Elmo's gonna get you, Geo Guy! Text: THEY HAVE TO STOP COOKIE MONSTER Announcer: They have to stop Cookie Monster from taking over the Geo Universe. (Shows clips from the movie) Announcer: Before it's too late! Cookie Monster: Me will destroy Geo Guy and kill him, and me will send Geo Guy to hell. (evil laugh) Geo Guy: (off-screen) Not so fast! (The camera pans to the Geo Team) Cookie Monster: (off-screen) Oh my god, it's the Geo Team. Geo Guy: That's right, and it's time to put an end of your evil schemes. (Shows the film logo) Announcer: The Geo Team Movie 2. Crash Bandicoot: This evil monster isso stupid, stupid, stuid, stupid, stupid, stupid! Geo Guy: Now who's being stupid? Green Bob: Cookie Monster is extremely stupid! (Shows release date, MPAA PG rating, Universal logo, 2BIG3K logo, Glass Ball logo and copyright) Announcer: Coming only to theaters, January 18, 2013. Rated PG. (Fades to black) TV Spot 1 Coming soon! TV Spot 2 Coming soon! TV Spot 3 Coming soon! TV Spot (Tomorrow) Coming soon! TV Spot (Today) Coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:The Geo Team Movie 2